The Bet
by Fluffy4Gizm0
Summary: Draco stared at those eyes, glittering with hatred and anger. It was hard to believe that they were green. Draco M./Hermione G. Harry P./Luna L.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all like this story im making for you! Please enjoy, and R&R as well, I will greatly appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**The Bet**

****~~~~~~~** Prologue **~~~~~~~****

Draco Malfoy was alone in his bed chamber in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

He was rubbing his hands together.

He couldn't help it.

He couldn't stop the feeling of trepidation flooding all his senses.

He had screwed up, big time. And he knew it.

He sat down on his four poster bed, filled with restlessness.

He had been pacing back and forth in his chamber all morning and he was sick of it. He had never been one to hide. What would his father think of him if he saw him now, cowering, because that was what he was doing, terrified in his bed chamber.

All he had to do was stay here, he would be safe in this room. He had already filled the room with protective spells. Nothing, or better yet, _no one _would be able to enter.

He was holding his head in his hands when he heard it.

At first it was shock that made him jump to his feet, and as he heard the loud noise from the common room outside his chamber door, he realized it was icy fear.

He prepared himself, withdrawing his wand, and as he pointed it at the door, he noticed his aim was shaky.

There was a crashing noise as someone was tossed across the common room. Screaming of girls in shock, spells and jinxes being yelled by some students. There was more crashing sounds. Then silence.

Then stomping footsteps coming closer and closer to his door.

Draco didn't realize he was shaking his head slightly, his eyes fixed on the door in front of him.

The door was slammed open by an incantation, all the protective spell he had put up immediately attacked the intruder.

The intruder dodged all the attacks by the protection spells with a single wave of his wand.

His intruder stood at the entrance of his room, his glare filled with fiery daggers.

Draco stared at those eyes, glittering with hatred and anger. It was hard to believe that they were green.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you guys like! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Harry potter.  
**

****~~~~~~~~** Chapter One **~~~~~~~~****

It was lunch time, and Harry and Ron were sitting at the Griffindor table in the Great Hall.

They had finished eating and were chatting away cheerfully about Quidditch. Hermione had not accompanied them because she wanted to run to the library first and apparently got distracted there.

"We better get to class mate, we don't want to be late for Potions." Harry began

"Yea, I suppose you're right." Ron said uninterestedly.

"I guess we'll meet Hermione there." Harry said grabbing his book bag.

"Yea, I'll meet you there too, I think I ate something bad, I'm gonna run to the restroom first." Ron grumbled clutching his stomach.

"C'mon mate, what did I tell you about details?" Harry teased shaking his head and went on ahead.

Harry was about to turn a corner, he was looking down while rummaging through his book bag trying to make sure that he had today's assignment for potions class, when he bumped into some one.

Shocked he looked up at the sound of some one falling down on the ground.

There was a girl laying on the ground in front of him. Her legs were parted, her skirt had risen to her upper thighs, exposing long, slender legs the color of pale porcelain.

He was so caught up in staring at her thighs, that he didn't notice when she sat up.

"Hello Harry." Luna Lovegood's voice interrupted his staring.

He looked up at the girls face. Her long pale blonde hair was cascading down her shoulders and her large blue eyes looked dreamily up at him.

For a moment he felt a shiver up his spine. He had been goggling at Loony's legs?

He shook his head quickly and offered his hand to her.

She took it and pulled herself up.

"Have you read today's Quibbler?" She asked while replacing her wand behind her ear.

"Um, haven't gotten around to it yet. . ." Harry mumbled then cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well you should, its rather interesting." She said and looked up at him again with those abnormally large blue eyes.

He barely suppressed a flinch, and cleared his throat again.

"Right, I'll do that then." He said nodding.

He tried stepping around her to continue on his way but something caught his foot. He tripped and in an attempt to recover his balance he snatched at Luna.

She crumpled under his weight and they both fell. Luna gave a small cry as her back hit the ground. Harry could feel his cheeks warming, he was on top of her and his school robes had entangled between their legs. Harry pushed up with his arms and Luna cried out again as his knee pressed against her thigh heavily.

"I'm sorry!" Harry mumbled and carefully tried to remove himself off her.

His glasses slipped and fell on the ground beside her head.

"Harry wait, my leg!" Luna began but he tried to snatch for his glasses. At the same time she moved her leg and her knee brushed against the inside of his upper thigh. Harry shivered blushing madly.

There was a clapping sound from behind them and Harry jumped in shock.

"Well, well! He's not a fag after all"

It was Draco Malfoy's snickering voice. Some one giggled, Harry guessed it was Pansy, and Harry tried to shove himself off Luna once more.

Luna gasped at his sudden movement.

Harry snatched at his glasses before looking up at Malfoy. There were four others beside him, when Harry put his glasses on he realized that The other four where Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. The boys were smirking at him.

"Seriously though, Loony Lovegood?" Malfoy continued shaking his head mocking disappointment.

Pansy giggled again.

"Next time, get a room, I don't feel like losing my lunch because of your desperate attempts to prove you're straight." Malfoy smirked.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

"As if he had money for a room!" Blaise smirked as they walked past Harry and Luna still on the ground.

Harry glared at Malfoys back.

"Don't worry Harry he's just being rude." Luna said placing her hand on Harry's shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

Harry exhaled sharply and shrugged off her hand. He sharply stood up.

"I never would have guessed." He muttered rudely as he walked off without a backward glance.

. . . . . .

Draco Malfoy stared intently at the root he was about to cut into small chunks to grind then introduce to the cauldron in front of him.

He nodded then carefully began to slice the first piece.

His work table jerked abruptly causing his aim to shift. He felt a sharp sting and immediately blood covered the ingredient and his hand. Malfoy cried out in pain, realizing he had just cut himself. He looked up heatedly.

Hermione Granger stood in front of him, looking at his bleeding hand, she began to splutter apologies and reached for Dracos hand. Before he could stop it the Mudblood was holding his hand and pulling out her wand.

"Get your bloody hands OFF ME!" Malfoy yelled out angrily and shoved her away.

The mudblood looked up at him, at first with pain littering her eyes, then she glared sharply at him.

"It was an accident Malfoy!" She snapped at him.

"Shut up stupid mudblood! How dare you cut ME!"

"It was an accident Malfoy! Stop insulting her!" That stupid Pothead interfered.

"Shut up Potter and stay out of it!" Pansy screeched at Pothead.

Potter turned to Pansy and glared at her.

Weasel came up from behind Pothead.

"That's enough. Mr. Malfoy, go to the hospital wing" Snape commanded.

Draco glared at Snape for a moment, then went on his way.

While he walked back from the hospital wing he plotted of ways to take his revenge on that bloody mudblood. She deserved all the evil schemes he was imagining for harming him. He smirked as he imagined hanging her by the wrists in the Malfoy mannor torture chambers and beating her senceless with a spiked bat.

He shivered as he remembered the feel of her fingers clasping his own.

He had to wash his hands again. He rushed into the nearest restroom and straight to the sink.

As he scrubbed furiously with soap at his hands he looked up into the mirror.

Potter stood behind him rummaging with his pants.

Draco whirled around sharply, trying to not let the shock he felt show.

He smirked at Potter who glared back.

Draco craned his neck around searching for anyone else in the restroom.

"Did your bitch already leave? Or am I interrupting something?" Malfoy smirked.

Potter glared at him viciously at him.

"Whatever Malfoy." He snapped and began to wash his hands.

"Oh that's right, you're probably the bitch aren't you?" Draco continued.

Potter visibly tensed and he turned sharply to face Malfoy.

"What's your problem? What's up with the stupid homo jokes? Are you trying to confess or something?"

Draco stared at the idiot in front of him. He realized his mouth was slightly gaping and he closed it quickly.

"You-" Draco began

"Seriously, I can't even piss in peace with out you showing up. You're like a fucking stalker." Potter said and began to walk off.

Malfoy could feel his face heat up. That imbecile!

"Well, if you're not gay then you must be diseased." Draco tried once more. "What else could explain the fact that not even Loony Lovegood is willing to give you any?"

Potter stopped in his tracks and turned around glaring at him.

Draco smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't need to proof myself by sleeping with anything with a vagina, maybe your're questioning the wrong person Malfoy." Potter said pointedly.

Draco laughed rudely.

"I'm sorry, but that would be more believable if you actually had proof to back it up."

Potter glared at him again.

"What, you think I can't?" Potter snapped menacingly.

"I know you can't Pothead. That's just inconceivable for you."

Draco could actually see veins popping up on Potheads neck. This was great!

. . . . .

Harry stared at Malfoy. How could he be so smug about this?

"Let's have a little bet shall we?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry stared at him annoyed.

"I don't have time for this." He snapped and began turning to the door.

Malfoy chuckled behind him.

"Yea, that's right, run off to your room to finish playing with that Mudbloods clothes again. Oops, did I let that slip."

Harry felt anger boiling dangerously in his veins and his hands turned to fists.

That stupid rumor was never going to leave him in peace. One time during a Hogsmeade trip that Ron went to and Hermione stayed behind to company him, his clothes were hidden by a prank from Fred and George, he had to borrow some pants. Ron always locked his trunk when he was out of the Castle and Hermione was the only one there.

"Alright! What do you want to bet?" Harry snapped turning to face Malfoy once more.

Malfoy smirked.

"Well, I'll make it easy for you. Since it's probably your first." Malfoy smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"One girl, Three weeks."

"What?"

Malfoy sighed exasperatedly.

"One girl that you have to shag with in three weeks. No one must know of the bet, if you tell anyone then you loose."

"Fine, same goes for you."

Malfoy laughed out loud.

"I can do any bitch in one day." He bragged.

"I have to pick the girl for you."Harry interrupted.

Malfoy glared slightly.

"Alright. And I choose yours." Malfoy smirked shrugging.

Harry nodded.

"Ready?" Malfoy smirked.

Harry ignored him.

"We both name them out at the count of three." Harry said.

"1" Malfoy began the count

"2" Harry continued.

"3- Loony Lovegood!"

"3- Hermione Granger!"

They both practically yelled.

they were green.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey I just wanted to let you guys know that this story was inspired by a fan pic called the bet . Its delicious. Lol, anyways please R&R I do love your comments. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

****~~~~~~** Chapter Two **~~~~~~****

Both boys stood gaping at each other in shock.

Draco could see Potheads mouth was gaping open and he knew that his was a reflection of it.

He finally found his voice and apparently so did Potter.

"You're Insane!" Draco growled.

"No Way!" Potter said lamely.

"That . . . Thing isn't even shag-able.!" Draco continued with haste.

Potter glared lamely at him.

"You're right! Forget it!" Potter said quickly and began for the door again.

"Wait!" Draco growled and snatched Potters arm. Potter turned to look at him.

'I'll do IT" Draco said quickly and tried to force down the vile he felt rise in his throat.

Potter shook his head.

"No forget it!"

"Alright, I guess this proves it then. You definitely are a Fag." Draco snickered.

Potter glared at him.

"Fine. I'll do it." Potter growled pulling his arm free of Draco's grasp.

Draco sneered and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Right so the rules then-"

"You can NOT force her!" Potter interrupted desperately.

Draco stared at him stunned.

"What?" Draco growled.

"You can't force Hermione. It can NOT be rape! It must be willing on her part. And she has o be in all her senses. Or you loose the bet." Potter said menacingly.

Then how the hell am I supposed to fuck that mudblood? She won't even let me near her!

Draco cleared his throat loudly.

"Come on now! I have no need to force any girl. They come all too willingly." He continued arrogantly.

Potter smirked.

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of." Potter said mocking him.

"Fine, rule number two. You must not tell anyone of the bet. The girl must not be warned in any way of the bet. If she finds out then you lose the bet."Draco stated.

"Seems fair." Potter said nodding.

"And the final rule, If you do not acomplish the goal with in the apointed time you lose."

"Okay."Potter nodded. "So what does the winner get? Aside from respect?"

"You're right, let's make this interesting shall we?"

"How about 100 thousand gold?"

Draco shook his head.

"That might be good for you but, I have more than enough gold for my lifetime."

Potter rolled his eyes.

"I got it! The loser is branded as Property of the winner with a magical spell that cant be removed."

"Seriously?" Potter snapped.

"What backing out now?" Draco teased.

Potter straightened his shoulders and shook his head.

"Fine the branding, plus the 100 thousand gold." Potter stated.

"Deal." Draco said with an evil smile.

Potter was about to leave again.

"Wait, we are not done."

"What now?"

"Well we have to keep track of what's going on, so In Three days we meet in the room of requirements at midnight to go over what we've accomplished."

"Fine, whatever." Potter snapped and rushed out.

Draco smirked to himself. Watching as Potter scurried off like the coward he was.

Then he realized what he had just done.

. . . . . . .

Harry was shaking.

He could feel his forehead was covered in beads of sweat.

What was wrong with him! What had he done! Why had he said Hermione's name? He knew why. Because he didn't really know any other girl. Hermione was one of his best friends he spent a lot of time with her and he knew how she felt about Malfoy. Her name had been the first to pop into his head. He tried to avoid Hermione as much as possible, because he was afraid he might burst and tell her everything. She wouldn't understand, she would hate him.

No, he couldn't tell her. The only hope he had was to win the bet and that way she would never find out about it. Yes, that had to work.

But how was he supposed to have. . .sex. . . with Loony- -er, Luna Lovegood? She was a friend of his, yes but nothing other than that. He didn't even find her attractive, and any time he did find something remotely alluring about her, he would remember how weird, and uncomfortable she always makes him feel.

He sat down on his bed. His head in his hands.

He would have to try to keep Hermione away from Malfoy as much as possible, and at the same time he would have to try to enamour Luna Lovegood.

He let himself fall back on his bed, grabbed his pillow and yelled into it as loud as he could.

. . . . . . . .

Draco rolled off Pansy and fell back onto his pillows. He calmed down his breathing while Pansy gasped beside him.

Pansy turned to face him and wrapped an arm around his chest. She trailed his chest with her fingers and looked up at him.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked.

Draco shook his head.

She began to kiss his neck and he coldly pulled away, got out of bed and went to take a shower.

While he bathed he pondered the circumstances he put himself in.

What the hell was he going to do? He could barely stay in the same room with the mudblood. How was he supposed to make the idiot his?

He shivered as the warm water fell against his skin.

Just the thought made him want to puke.

She was probably all scrawny and thin like an anorexic. And being a self proclaimed virgin she was probably going to play hard to get. He had to make a plan to get her in bed before his and Potters next meeting. In three days he was going to win the bet, and Potter would have a ridiculous mark on his damn forehead naming him property of Draco Malfoy!

Draco laughed evilly at the thought of Branding the little git himself.

This was going to be easy. He could force the damn mudblood, erase her memory, and win the bet with no problems! She would never remember being with him.

Wait, that might be a problem. If the mudblood didn't remember being with him, then how was he supposed to prove that he shagged her?

He was thoughtful for a moment then smiled at his intelligence.

He would sneak a love potion into her drink and have her crawling after him!

He laughed wickedly again.

It was Brilliant!

**A/N: I want to apologize if I mention a few things in my story that may be offensive to any of you guys. I won't change it though because this is how I portray the way I think they would react. Thank you for understanding. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to apologize if I mention a few things in my story that may be offensive to any of you guys. I wont change it though because this is how I portray they way I think they would react. Thank you for understanding. **

****~~~~~~~~** Chapter Three **~~~~~~~~****

It was during breakfast that Hermione first felt that weird feeling in between her shoulders. She looked around quickly. She didn't know what it was but she had the weird feeling that someone was watching her.

Not seeing anything out of place she turned back to the parchment she had laid out beside her bowl of cereal. Today in Transfiguration she believed the class was going to be about Animagi. She was truly fascinated by Animagi and what they were capable of. They were amazing! She had been researching on the Transfiguration Process that Animagus can go through when Harry sat Heavily beside her.

"Good morning Harry!" She said cheerfully. When he didn't answer she looked up at him.

He was staring intently across the Grand Hall. She followed his gaze and realized it must be on the Slytherin table.

She shrugged maybe they had practice again and were worried that the Slytherin team would take the field from them.

"Hey Herms!" Ron said sitting down on her other side.

"Hey Ron! What's wrong with Harry?" She whispered the last part.

Ron shrugged.

"So what are we going to do today after classes?" Harry said suddenly all too exited.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. What was up with him?

"I'm cutting back on my study hour so we can hang out at the field again mate!" Ron said smiling.

"Ron that's not very clever." Hermione chided him.

"No I think Hermione is right, besides, we hang out at the field too much lately. Why don't we go somewhere Hermione wants to hang today?" Harry said, again too cheerfully.

Ron stared at Harry awkwardly. Hermione smiled at him.

"Really?" She said excitedly.

Harry nodded.

"Well I'm researching on Animagi today, and I heard there is this really good spot in the library. Mrs. Pince just reorganized the students section and I was really exited to go check it out!"

Ron groaned loudly.

Hermione turned to look at him viciously.

"Honestly Ron, There is more to the wizard world than Quidditch!" She snapped at him heatedly.

"And there's more to my life then just libraries." Ron retorted as he stood snatching his book bag.

Hermione shook her head at him.

"Come on Harry lets go." Ron said ignoring Hermione.

Harry turned to look in the direction of the Slytherin table again. He shook his head, and turned back to his friends.

"Nah I'll catch up with you later mate, I'm going to wait on Herms."

Hermione blinked.

"Suit yourself." Ron answered heatedly and stormed off.

Hermione turned to look at Harry.

That was odd. He and Ron were practically inseparable. Had they gotten in another argument?

She shrugged and continued to finish her cereal, chatting cheerfully about her research to Harry.

. . . . . . .

That bloody imbecile!

Draco glared across the Slytherin table watching Pothead and the Mudblood chatting away like idiots.

He was guarding her!

He slammed his fist on the table making his cereal jump dangerously. Crabb and Goyle stared at him.

Well, he thought he was smart did he? He couldn't hound her all day. He would make sure he had her alone today. No one would save that filthy mudblood from his wrath!

He nearly jumped out of his seat when Pansy placed her hands over his eyes and cooed at him.

He tried to jerk out of her grasp but the bitch held on tight.

"Guess who?"

"Pansy I know its you Damn it!" He snapped.

He pinched at her fingers and she let him go.

"What is it my Drakie?" She said in that infuriating cooing voice she knew he hated.

He looked back at the table but the mudblood wasn't there anymore. He jumped to his feet and looked over the students heads at the entrance of the Great Hall. He glimpsed that annoyingly unkempt hair of hers that trademarked her anywhere she was. Then they were out of sight.

That Damn Potter, he snatched her away from him!

He turned angrily to Pansy.

She visibly cowered from his glare.

He snatched his book bag and shoving her out of the way he hurried off. Crabbe and Goyle right followed promptly behind.

Draco searched his schedule for the day, looking for any classes he would have with the bloody Gryffindors and was glad to find that they would have transfiguration together during fifth period.

Smiling to himself he went on to Charms class.

. . . . . . . . . .

Harry knew that he had made Ron mad. The day before, they had made plans for practice in the field. What Ron didn't know was that something terrible had come up. Of course he couldn't tell Ron about it either, that would cause him to lose the bet. He hoped later on his friend would understand.

Hermione was still going on about some fascinating book she had found the other day. He tried really hard not to roll his eyes, good thing because she turned to look at him right then. He smiled hurriedly.

She stopped abruptly and he almost ran into her.

"Harry I know I'm boring you to death, you don't have to pretend that you're listening. You can go hang out with Ron if you want to." She said giving him that all-knowing-look she liked to give to people.

He tried hard no to succumb and run off.

He shook his head lazily.

"Is it that bad that I want to be with you?" Hermione stared at him for a moment.

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an icy stare.

"Spill it." Was all she said.

Harry tried not to gulp.

"What?" He said innocently.

"What's your problem now? What happened? Did you have another dream? Did your dreams foretell that I'm in danger? Did you-" She bombarded him with questions.

"No!" Harry interrupted and to silence her he put both hands over her mouth.

Crap! He blew it! She was getting on to him! Before he knew it she was going to be prying the truth out of him. How was he supposed to watch her and protect her from Malfoy if he couldn't make it seem natural?

He realized she was blushing.

He blinked and rapidly withdrew his hands from her persona.

He realized he was blushing slightly too.

"Um-" He began, then cleared his throat.

"What are you two doing? The bell has rung, off to your classes now!" A prefect seemed to come out of nowhere.

That was the first time Harry ever felt glad to see a Prefect and without another word to Hermione he rushed off to class.

His class was out in Green house #4, Herbology with Professor Sprout. Hermione had Divination, and Ron had Muggle studies, so he sat in class with out his friends.

He looked over to his side and with a shock realized that this class was with Ravenclaw students. He searched anxiously for that long straight blond hair, but was disappointed when he couldn't spot Luna.

He sighed and looked back at the teacher as she went on about Alihotsy, which appeared to cause hysteria.

Professor Sprout went around showing off the plant leaves and telling the students not to bring it anywhere near their nose, that just smelling it could cause slight hallucinations.

When it came up to Harry he cautiously observed it and then turned to pass it to the student behind him. Luna took the plant from his extended hand.

She smiled at him. Harry stared at her shocked. He hadn't looked behind him, only around the front of him, and there she was. He smiled back at her and she turned to examine the Alihotsy leave.

He was about to look over to Professor Sprout who was lecturing again, when he saw Luna sway slightly. His instincts took over and his hands snatched to catch her as she stumbled. He drew her close to him feeling her loose her balance.

She moaned dizzily.

"Loo-Luna?" he mentally kicked himself for nearly insulting her.

Professor Sprout hurried towards them, and examined the limp girl in Harry's arms.

"Oh no, I told you guys not to sniff it, it appears she may be slightly allergic."

Some students snickered and laughed quietly.

Harry felt blood rush to his face. Now he was going to be the laughing stalk for the whole class. He couldn't have let her fall though.

"What do I do?" Harry whispered to the Professor.

"Please take her to the Hospital Wing Harry, Madam Pomfrey will know what to do."

With that Professor Sprout continued with her lesson.

Harry carefully dragged Luna away from the group of students, then picked her up into his arms. He rushed to the Hospital Wing. Unfortunately, he forgot his wand at the Greenhouse and he couldn't charm Luna to levitate along beside him. So he had to carry her all the way into the castle and up to the Third Floor. He looked down at Luna in his arms, sweat dripped down his nose and a droplet fell on her cheek. His glasses were beginning to fog, but he was able to see that Lunas' lips had turned a dark shade of blue. He panicked and took the rest of the steps 3 at a time.

He kicked the double doors of the entrance to the Hospital Wing and rushed in. His breathing was ragged and he could barely talk.

"Madam Pomfrey!" He yelled out spotting an empty bed nearby.

He rushed to the bed, gently lowered Luna onto it and then fell heavily onto the chair beside it. Madam Pomfrey rushed to him.

"What in the blazes is going on? Did you just kick my doors open young man?" Madam Pomfrey began chiding him but he pointed at Luna on the bed. Her breathing was rapid and ragged. Her face was pale except for those dark blue lips.

"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed and rushed to the unconscious girl on the bed. Harry removed his glasses to clean them and squinted in Madam Pomfreys direction, trying to see what she was doing, but his vision was blurry and unsteady.

"Get me some water boy hurry and a glass!" Madam Pomfrey ordered and Harry jumped to his feet replacing his now semi clean glasses. He searched for the water jug and the glass, they were on a small glass table across the room. He rushed to it, shakily poured a glass of water then rushed back to Madam Pomfrey.

Luna was stirring when he looked over Pomfrey's shoulder. Her lips were now a light blue and her face was slightly gaining color. Pomfrey snatched the cup from his outstretched hand and turned back to the stirring girl.

"You may go now, I'll take it from here." Pomfrey said shortly.

"But- I-" Harry began, but Madam Pomfrey gave him a sharp glare.

Harry nodded then was rushed out by one of Madam Pomfreys assistants.

. . . . . . . . .

Luna Lovegood opened her eyes slowly. She had a bad headache and her vision was blurry. She kept her eyes closed to help her dizziness go away.

The last thing she remembered was standing in Greenhouse 4 amongst the students in her class and looking at a strange looking leave. Then she felt her body freeze and a terrible cold overcome her. She had felt her breathing become difficult and her knees couldn't hold her anymore. She had felt someones hands surround her and then she couldn't remember anything else.

She cleared her throat and realized it was dry.

She began to shiver uncontrollably and she opened her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey looked intently at her, she was holding a glass of water.

"Oh Thank Merlin you're awake!" Pomfrey muttered and waived her wand.

Luna felt her body being gently pulled up to a sitting position.

"Here sip this. It will calm the cold shivers."

As soon as the liquid touched her lips she felt a warmth overcome her mouth and desperately she sipped at the drink feeling the liquid warm her throat and then chest then her stomach and finally the rest of her body.

Luna finished the drink and then she was laid back onto her back.

"Rest for a little longer then you may leave." Madam Pomfrey ordered.

Lana drifted off to sleep again, and in her dreams she saw, various times, bright green eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for those of you who review. Sadly its quite few of you, but that only means I love yall more! Plase enjoy this new chapter, I had lots of fun writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

****~~~~~~~~~** Chapter Four **~~~~~~~~~****

Draco was in his seat during Charms class.

He was early, but he had good reason. He was waiting for the mudblood.

As soon as that witch came through the doors he would ambush her and she wouldn't even see what came at her. Malfoy would seduce her so bad, she would be willing to throw those scrawny legs open right there, in the middle of class.

He chuckled to himself and ignored the stares Crabbe and Goyle gave him.

He turned to guard the door again.

That annoying Gryffindor girl, Brown and another girl that he didn't care to remember the name of, walked into the classroom chatting loudly. So he couldn't help the fact that he had to hear what they were saying.

"Yea, isn't it adorable?" Brown practically squealed.

"Did he really carry her all the way?" The other girl gawked.

"I'm telling you Parv! He did! Oh it's so romantic!"

"Well if it wasn't Loony then I guess it would have been, right?"

Draco squinted in their direction.

Loony? That could only mean Luna Lovegood.

He tried to discretely listen on.

"Oh If it had been me, can you imagine? To have Harry's strong, firm arms surrounding me while I faint, and then to carry me off. Oh it's a dream come true!"

Both girls giggled annoyingly.

Draco snorted loudly and nearly laughed out loud when he heard how they described Potheads boney hands, those things couldn't hold a damn fly, even if it was flapping it's damn wings.

So the Bastard had already made his first move huh? Had to knock her out first though.

"Humph and he said they had to be in their senses. Fucking liar." Draco whispered to himself.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged confused looks as Draco turned to them.

"What are you two gits staring at?" He snapped.

They shook their heads sharply and turned away.

"That's what I thought." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"You two idiots watch for the mudblood." He whispered to them and ignored the glances they gave him.

"There she is Boss." Crabbe said and pointed.

Draco smacked Crabbe and growled at him not to point.

Draco turned to look for the mud blood.

Good. She was alone.

He stood up and walked casually towards her.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione sat down at her desk and began to take her book and notes out of her book bag.

She looked up at the board to read off the daily quiz questions, and literally jumped in shock.

Malfoy sat in front of her, looking at her.

She recovered from her shock, and realized, he wasn't looking at her, he was probably looking past her.

She ignored him and began to copy down the questions on the board.

"Ahem. . ."

She looked at Malfoy. He was looking at her, this time she was sure of it.

She glared at him.

"What?" She said as politely as she could manage.

He shifted in his seat slightly. Looked around the room, then looked back at her.

"Notes. . .uh. . . I need your notes. . ."

She blinked.

Why would she give him her precious notes? She worked so hard to obtain all the information she had.

"No." She said shortly and looked back at her parchment.

"No what mu-"

She looked up at him sharply. He was clamping his mouth shut, and obviously trying not to frown.

She blinked. What was this guy doing?

He cleared his throat loudly.

"It's just for a few moments." He said calmly.

She put her quill down short of slamming it.

"No Malfoy." She snapped.

She could see the effort it took him to not insult her.

She stared at him awkwardly.

He nodded, gulping.

"Alright."

With that he stiffly turned around, stood up from the seat and walked back to his original seat.

Hermione watched him until he sat down, then turned back to her work. How odd. Malfoy never would have come inches near her willingly, and not in a million years would he have asked anything of her.

She shook her head to push those odd thoughts away.

"Hey Hermione, have you seen Harry yet?" Lavender asked.

"No, but I'm sure he's on his way to class."

"He's probably still in the Infirmary!" Parvati whispered loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Hermione turned abruptly to Parvati.

"What? He's in the Infirmary? What happened?"

"He's fine, it was Loony Lovegood who collapsed."

"What? What happened to Luna?"

"It was this leave that almost killed her." Parvati said excitedly.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"What I would have given to take her place!" Lavender said dreamily hugging her arms to her chest.

Hermione stared at both girls confused.

"Harry carried her all the way to the Hospital Wing!" Parvati said dreamily.

Hermione stared. Harry wouldn't carry anyone anywhere if there was magic available.

"You guys must have him confused with someone else." Hermione said and returned to copying the questions on the board.

"Impossible, there is no way I would confuse him anywhere. Besides, I was in the same class when it happened."

Hermione stared at her friend Lavender unconvincingly. She knew very well that Lavender was famous with gossip, and occasionally she would start rumors from a simple misunderstanding.

"She's right Herms, I was there too." Parvati said backing Lavender up.

Hermione stared at her friends.

"Alright, well then after class I'll go to the Hospital Wing and see what this is all about." Hermione muttered her voice laced with disbelieve.

During class, Malfoy approached her once more, this time though she tried her hardest to ignore him. Like her Nanny would say, if you ignore a pest long enough it will forget about pestering you.

. . . . . . . . . .

Draco sat at his desk fuming. Crabbe and Goyle were stepping carefully around him. They didn't exactly know what Draco was plotting, but they were smart enough to understand that something had gone wrong.

Malfoy glanced angrily back at the Mudblood.

What the hell was her problem? Weren't Gryffindors famous for getting into other peoples business just to earn some pitiful glory? Weren't they all about helping thy neighbor and all that shit?

Turning swiftly back to face the front he bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. Running his fingers through his light metallic blonde hair, he realized that the bitch had coldly rejected him before he even began his genius plan of seducing her.

Bitch.

He sighed heavily and turned to watch her again.

That idiot and lame excuse of a wizard Longbottom was sitting at her desk now, they were apparently going over his work. Idiot. And he called himself a wizard. What self respected wizard would lower himself to asking help from a filthy mudblood. It was preposterous.

He blinked.

The mudblood was laughing with him and nodding her head in approval.

He turned back around to face the board.

Was it really that preposterous?

He envisioned it in his mind for a moment. Both of them would be sitting close together at his desk. Preferably alone in an abandoned classroom, where the mudblood couldn't be heard. She would be trying to 'tutor' him and he would be slowly and expertly seducing her brains raw.

He chuckled as he imagined how he would then take her like the mudblood she was.

That worthless bitch.

He would win this bet, no matter how low he had to let himself fall. He would never let Potter or anyone brand him with anything.

He chuckled again. As if that would be possible.

He tried to approach her once or twice after he had made up his new plans. No matter what he tried, whether it was to sit and stare at her for 20 minutes straight, or lightly tap her on the shoulder more than 4 times, she wouldn't even look at him. Insufferable maggot, that's what she was.

He had to make some kind of contact with her and soon. If it was true that potter had already shagged that damned Loony Lovegood, he was doomed.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Harry had been sitting on a wooden bench outside the infirmary for the past hour and a half. He was waiting for Luna to be let out. He had asked about 3 times within the last 20 minutes if Luna had woken up yet, but Madam Pomfrey had answered the same way. A simple No.

He sighed. He really was worried. In a way he felt guilty for what happened to her. Maybe he should have told her not to bring it so close to her face. Or, maybe he shouldn't have given it to her at all. If he had known she was allergic he never would have let her even touch it. He was such and idiot.

How was he supposed to know that she was allergic to whatever that thing had been. He didn't know anything about her. All he knew was that she was a very odd girl.

He sighed running his fingers through his thick black hair. He looked at the double doors of the Infirmary, willing them to open and see Luna walk out. Seeing that nothing happened, he removed his glasses and leaned back against the wall rubbing his temples lightly.

There was the sound of the Double doors creaking open and he jolted to his feet rushing to place his glacess where they belonged.

"She is waking, would you like to come in?" One of Madam Pomfreys assistants informed him.

Harry nodded, cleared his throat and followed the assistant inside the infirmary.

Luna began to stir lightly, her eyes fluttered open.

She blinked a few times as if trying to be rid of dizziness then looked around. Her eyes connected with his momentarily then she blinked again.

"Thirsty. . ." She croaked, her throat sounding dry and sore.

Harry swallowed imagining how painful it must be for her.

Madam Pomfrey slowly prompted her up to a sitting position. She gave Luna a glass with that weird warming liquid.

Luna blinked and Harry could see her face fill with warmth as she drank.

"How do you feel dear?"

Luna nodded slightly.

"Are you still dizzy?"

Luna nodded again.

"Wha-what happened to me?" Luna whispered.

Harry cleared his throat again.

"You fainted during class. It seems you are allergic to one of the herbs that Professor Sprout passed around." Harry explained.

"Yes dear, I managed to cleanse most of the pollen out of you, but the Alihotsv tends to cling. You will probably be feeling drowsy for the next day or so, but it should gradually fade away. Good thing Harry brought you to me when he did. If someone is allergic to the Alihotsv, it could be deadly."

When Madam Pomfrey mentioned that Harry had brought her to the Infirmary, Luna seemed to tense slightly. She avoided looking at Harry.

He blinked. He didn't understand. Was she upset?

"If you feel better now dear, we should get you to your House and get you to lie down and try to stay down, I'll write a note to your teacher's to excuse you for the day. Tomorrow you should be able to attend your classes as normal."

Luna nodded.

"Harry dear, do you mind taking Luna to the Ravenclaw tower and make sure she enters her house safely?"

"Not at all." Harry said honestly.

Madam Pomfrey helped Luna stand and then helped her walk around a little, until Luna could walk properly walk on her own.

Harry grabbed her arm as they exited the Infirmary.

. . . . . . . . .

Luna tried to keep herself calm as Harry gently gripped her arm.

"Let me help you." He whispered leaning so close to her that she could feel his breath against her cheek.

She tried to hide her blushing face by looking down and leaning against him.

She felt his arm encircle her waist, and his other hand gripping her arm holding her so close to him.

She had never been this close to any guy before. It was awkward, especially because of how everyone thought of her, even Harry.

He tried to hide it, but she noticed anyway. He was always uncomfortable around her and she couldn't blame him. Luna was a very open minded person, and she was very proud of that. But unfortunately most kids didn't understand her at all.

Ever since her mother died at the age of 9 Luna began to withdraw form other kids, it was hard for her to see other children so happy and carefree. She couldn't deal with her mother's death and so she sheltered herself in the odd believes her father had. She loved all the stories her father told her. At times she thought that he only did it to cheer her up, but other times he sounded so convincing that the information he gave her was crucial and important to follow that she blindly had.

She wasn't used to boys. She remembered a few days ago, when Harry had knocked her to the ground involuntarily. How he had stared at her body, and then once he realized who she was, her body seemed to have been forgotten and all she could see in his face was disgust.

Harry was her friend, or so she had always thought and the look of disgust he had given her that day had been painful.

Unable to control herself she pulled away from his grasp.

He stared at her, concern filled his green eyes. Those eyes, she had dreamed of over and over again.

She reached for the wall to balance herself.

"I'm alright. I can go on from here. Thanks Harry." She muttered. Her voice was weak and even she didn't believe her own words.

But she knew that Harry would in fact, he had probably been waiting to hear her say that this whole time. He would turn and walk away without a glance back at her, just like that day.

She began to walk alongside the wall, she didn't want to see him coldly walk away from her again.

She heard rapid footsteps from behind her and his arms encircled her once more.

"I can't let you go by yourself. Madam Pomfrey asked me to take you, and if anything happens to you I'll be responsible." She felt his breath close to her temple.

She tried to struggle with him to let her go, but with one swift movement he lifted her completely off the ground and pulled her close to his chest.

She gulped.

"Harry. . .Put-put me down!" Luna gasped against his chest.

"No, It's alright. I carried you all the way up to the Infirmary, I can carry you up to the Ravenclaw tower dorms."

"Harry!" Luna gasped again.

A few moments later Harry was going up the fourth staircase. She could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest. His breathing was a bit heavier than normal but he didn't stop. She figured maybe it was because he was so athletically built that all this walking hadn't affected him as much.

She had stopped struggling against him only a few moments ago. He wasn't going to put her down, he had made that clear.

She looked up at him slowly. Trying to be discrete.

She could see his cheeks were red with effort and his gaze seemed a bit tired, but his frown was set in place. His lips were slightly parted and his forehead was somewhat covered in beads of sweat.

A droplet of sweat rolled down the side of his cheak and continued down his neck and into the collar of his white school shirt.

She bit her bottom lip, staring at his long neck. She suddenly felt the urge to brush his skin with her felt her face heat up instantly and embarrassed she furiously dug her face into his chest.

. . . . . . . . . .

Harry was near to the top of the stairs when he felt Luna brush her face rather harshly against his chest. He couldn't help it and chuckled low in his throat, the sensation she gave him tickled his spine.

He figured she must have drifted off to sleep once more and in her sleep she must have confused him for a pillow. He grinned, that would explain it.

He reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower, and looked up at the bronze eagle knocker on the door.

This was unusual, there was no portrait. He tried to remember what he had read in Hogwarts A History. He remembered that the knocker would ask one question and if he answered correctly he would be accepted entry.

He grabbed the knocker and quickly banged it against the door. The bronze eagle became alive and a low woman's voice boomed from the open beak.

"What is a small, cat like creature with flecked speckled fur, and a tail like a lions?"

Harry is silent for a moment, thoughtfull.

That reminded him about Hermione bragging about her cat, crookshanks, being part of some rare magical creature. He bit his lips trying to remember what it was she had called it. It rhymed with weasel.

"Kneazel!" Harry blurted of quickly.

"Congratulations, that was one of my best questions. You are Welcomed into the Ravenclaw Tower." The voice boomed. Harry thanked the bronze bird and rushed up the slim spiral staircase. He came into the large common room of the Ravenclaw Tower.

He went to the nearest sofa he spotted and gently placed Luna on to it.

Luna stirred only enough to turn and dig her face into the arm rest of the sofa.

He stretched for a moment then looked down on her.

He gently pulled some bangs behind her ear and inspected her face. She looked much better now. It had done her good to not have to walk all the way to the Tower herself. Her cheeks looked rather rosy and her lips plump and bright pink.

He inched closer to her ear and whispered "Goodnight Luna." Then turned and went on his way back to the Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
